


Five Times Rachel Lynde was Jealous of Marilla

by Dani



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani/pseuds/Dani
Summary: I know this isn't exactly what you asked for.  I was trying to tell Matthew and Marilla's story, but Marilla was being stubbornly enigmatic and refused to tell me anything, and Matthew was just sort of following her lead.  Rachel Lynde, on the other hand, wouldn't stop talking so here we are.  I hope you enjoy the story anyway and have a very happy Yule!





	Five Times Rachel Lynde was Jealous of Marilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvtSMR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtSMR/gifts).



> I know this isn't exactly what you asked for. I was trying to tell Matthew and Marilla's story, but Marilla was being stubbornly enigmatic and refused to tell me anything, and Matthew was just sort of following her lead. Rachel Lynde, on the other hand, wouldn't stop talking so here we are. I hope you enjoy the story anyway and have a very happy Yule!

**#1:**

Rachel Smith first met Marilla Cuthbert at the young age of six years old. It was the very first day of school, and Rachel was wearing a beautiful pink dress that her mother had made special just for her.

The oldest in her family, Rachel was the first one to be taking the long walk to school. They had practiced yesterday, and the day before, and Rachel was ready to make the trip all on her own. Her mother had offered to walk with her, but Rachel was insistent.

On the walk, she ran into the strangest pair she had ever seen. The boy was quite tall, clearly considerably older than she. He was an odd-looking fellow with an ungainly figure. He had hair that was a little past his ears and the beginning of a beard. His shoulders were hunched, as though he expected someone to jump out and startle him at any moment.

The person who truly drew Rachel’s attention though was the girl walking beside the young man. The girl was a bit taller than Rachel and thin. Her dark hair was tied into two strict braids on either side of her head, and she wore a simple straw hat on top. Her dress was plain and brown, nothing like Rachel’s beautiful pink one.

Still, there was something about the way she was walking, something about how the older boy was coaxing her along, that convinced Rachel that this was also her first day as well.

Without another thought or hesitation, Rachel walked right up to the pair and introduced herself.

“Good morning,” she said politely, putting out her hand to shake the way she had seen her father do when meeting new people. “I’m Rachel Smith. My father owns the general store in town.” After a long moment in which the other two stood staring at her, perplexed, she rather pointedly added, “…and who might you be?”

The girl looked up at the older boy for a long moment before reaching across the divide and filling Rachel’s hand with her own. “I’m Marilla Cuthbert, and this is my brother Matthew…Our father built Green Gables, over yonder.” Marilla made a vague gesture back the way they had come and then let her hand drop.

Matthew was strangely silent.

Now that they had been introduced, Rachel did remember hearing about Green Gables. Her father had sold Mr. Cuthbert all the green paint after all. The Cuthberts didn’t come to town much though. They mostly kept to themselves over on their property.

“Am I right in assuming that this is your first day of school?” Rachel continued undeterred.

Again, Marilla looked at her brother before answering, as though half expecting him to answer for her and being surprised by his silence. “Yes,” she said simply, her finger wringing in the fabric of her skirt.

Nodding, Rachel moved to walk beside them and linked her arm with Marilla’s. “Wonderful,” she said as she began to walk again, trailing Marilla and Matthew along with her. “Since I’ve already made my first friend, I’m already ahead of all the others in our class.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel caught Marilla giving Matthew a bemused smile and Matthew responding with a simple shrug. Neither objected to their new companion though, so Rachel didn’t think on it overly much.

When they got to school, Rachel was surprised to see that Matthew was attending with them. He was one of the oldest boys in the class, sitting right at the back. He seemed out of place and a little embarrassed, shrinking away as though he didn’t want to speak to anyone.

Their teacher, Miss Collins, seemed very nice. She had beautiful auburn hair and her smile lit up the room. After they had finished their morning routine, she took the time to stop at each desk and speak to each student individually to find out how far along they were.

Rachel was appalled to discover that Marilla was reading already and doing simple arithmetic. Vowing in her heart to make up the lack, Rachel threw all her attention into the strange symbols that covered the small reader that had been given to her. She was so focused that she almost missed Miss Collins approaching Matthew’s desk.

“Mr. Cuthbert,” she said sweetly, placing the new school text on his desk. “I’m surprised to see you again. I know most of your peers have left school to work on their family farms and I would have assumed that you would have joined them.”

Matthew opened his mouth as though to speak, but only vaguely choking sounds actually came out. Defeated, Matthew closed his mouth and offered a shrug, his whole face turning red in the process.

The teacher smiled again. “Well, I am very happy to see you regardless.”

Sinking deeper into his seat, Matthew just nodded and waited until the teacher had moved on.

Rachel went back to her book, feeling a twisting in her stomach to hear Marilla sound out the words easily.

 

**#2:**

Neither Marilla nor Rachel could ever be considered great beauties, at least in Rachel’s opinion – not like those girls in the magazines at her father’s shop. They were nonetheless decently pretty.

Marilla maintained her thinness easily through school, while Rachel worked hard at it. She had long since given up dessert and sweets. Every day, she walked an extra mile just because. It didn’t seem fair that Marilla ate whatever she liked and could stay as thin as a cornstalk.

When they turned 13 though, Rachel having a bit more heaviness to her turned out to be an advantage. Over the summer her body had filled out considerably, so when she came back to school she was looking more grown up and mature, while Marilla still looked like a little girl.

Marilla still had those braids that she had worn every day since Rachel had first met her, but now Rachel was allowed to wear her hair up. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but her mother had finally agreed.

If Marilla was at all bothered by her friend’s sudden change of appearance, she certainly didn’t show it. In fact, much to Rachel’s disappointment, Marilla scarcely acknowledge it at all and went on treating Rachel as she always had.

It was at this time that Rachel had started noticing the boys in their class. She started trying to get Marilla into conversations about which one was the most handsome, which one she liked the best. Marilla would chuckle at her efforts or give her that enigmatic smile that Rachel found so infuriating. Rachel in turn would call Marilla a child, which would cause her to roll her eyes but very little else. The whole thing was so frustrating.

As Rachel walked through the yard and into the school, she let her mind wander to the one boy she liked the best.  

The single most charming boy in class was John Blythe, the youngest of the seven Blythe boys and the last one to still attend Avonlea school. He certainly wasn’t the most handsome Rachel had ever seen, but oh the charisma. He could talk the birds right out of their nests, and he knew it too. Whenever he smiled, Rachel felt her heart flutter and she couldn’t help the blush that would spill across her cheeks.

Only Marilla seemed immune to his charms. That’s not to say they didn’t speak, in fact, Marilla would happily chat with him whenever the opportunity arose. John worked part time at Green Gables and the two of them were good friends.

Rachel was startled out of her thoughts by the sound John laughing. Like a moth to a flame, her eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to him. He was sitting on her desk, which would have been quite lovely on its own, but he was there to talk to Marilla who was already seated in her usual spot by the window.

“You’re incorrigible,” Marilla chided with a shake of her head, but Rachel could see the smile that was lurking behind her eyes.

Huffing, Rachel made her way over to her seat. “John,” she said in greeting, with a nod of her head and a pointed look.

Laughing again, John stood and stepped back to give her room to sit. “My apologies, Miss Smith!” He bowed with over-dramatic courtesy. “I was just offering my morning greetings to the Lady Marilla, but, of course, I would never dare to impose myself between you both. Please, take your seat and we can catch up later.” The last part was directed towards Marilla. It was followed with a grin and a wink.

Marilla chuckled at his antics before turning to Rachel and asking about her evening.

Rachel tried to smile but could barely breath around the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. If Marilla noticed, she didn’t comment.

 

**#3:**

Rachel was livid. She was so angry that she was absolutely choking on it.

Her mother had forbidden her to go to Christmas dance in town. Rachel had never been forbidden anything in her entire life, and now, at age 15, her mother was refusing her.

It wasn’t fair! Everyone was going! All the girls in her class had permission to attend, she was the only one who wasn’t going.

“You’re exaggerating.” Her mother said dismissively. “I know for a fact that Lily Raymond isn’t going. Her parents think it’s unseemly for young ladies to be out at dances unchaperoned, as do yours, and frankly I have neither the time nor the inclination to act in such a role when you should be home with your family.”

“All right, everyone except Lily Raymond!” Rachel spat defiantly. “If I can’t go, I’ll be a social outcast. No one will speak to me again! I’ll never be able to return to school!”

Mrs. Smith sighed and watched her daughter patiently. “Rachel, I have no doubt that there are more girls in your class who aren’t going, I just don’t have a list with me at the moment.”

“Marilla is going!” Rachel shouted, her hands clenched into fists at her side. “It’s not fair that she gets to go and I don’t!”

“Marilla has an older brother. I have no doubt that her parents have given her permission because he will be chaperoning her. You do not, so you are staying here.”

“But Mother!” Rachel pleaded.

Mrs. Smith held up her hand to silence her daughter. “I will not change my mind Rachel, you are not going. You can either sulk in your room for the rest of the night or you can try to have a nice evening here with your family, but those are your only two choices.”

Without another word, Rachel turned on her heel and stormed upstairs, slamming her door behind her.

The next morning, Marilla didn’t talk about the dance. Whether it was to spare Rachel’s feelings or just because she was being her typically enigmatic self, Rachel didn’t know nor did she care.

Everyone else talked about it for months. Marilla had danced with John Blythe three times, everyone was saying that he was her beau, and Rachel felt like it was the end of the world.

 

**#4:**

Spring was rapidly approaching, and Marilla and Rachel were finishing school. Their grades were definitely above average and Miss Collins had talked to both of them about potentially going to college. Rachel was thrilled.

Marilla liked books and enjoyed studying, and so she was quite keen on the idea of continuing on with her schooling.

Rachel was just excited to get out of Avonlea to see more of the world. She was getting very tired of seeing the same people all the time and was looking forward to a fresh start.

After quite a bit of convincing, Rachel’s parents were considering letting her go. It was only a matter of time now.

The bell rang over the door. Since Rachel had been left in charge of the shop for the afternoon, she went out to the counter.

“Hello, Rachel.” It was Thomas Lynde. Rachel had never given Thomas much of a thought. He was so quiet, never speaking up in class or in the school yard. In fact, Rachel couldn’t be certain, but those might have been the first two words Thomas had ever said to her.

Plastering a smile on her face, Rachel beamed at him. “Thomas Lynde! What can I help you with?”

His face turned red and he quickly looked away from her. “Um… That is… I…” He took a deep breath and twisted his handkerchief between his hands. “I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me to the May Day celebrations this weekend?” His whole body tensed, as though bracing himself for rejection.

Speechless, Rachel just stared at him for a long moment. She was torn between laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation, and crying because in all her 17 years, this was the only time she had ever been asked to May Day.

Uncomfortable in the silence, Thomas started rambling. “I’ve just… I’ve just admired you for such a long time. I know we’ve never really spoken, but I adore how passionate you are, how outspoken. You fill the room wherever you are, and I can’t help but be drawn to you. I hope you might find it in your heart to give me at least this one chance. If, after May Day, you don’t want anything to do with me, I’ll never bother you again…”

Rachel sighed and nodded. “All right, that sounds like fun,” she answered, not really feeling it.

A huge smile spread across Thomas’ face. “That’s… that’s wonderful!”

 Rachel found herself watching him. Considering. There was a certain attractiveness, when he wasn’t disappearing into the walls. She smiled back.

 

It had in fact been a wonderful day. Thomas was very attentive and catered to her every whim. He was friendly and gentle, and he made her feel special.

They had met with John and Marilla earlier in the day, the four of them had gone about the entire day together. John and Thomas were good friends, much like Marilla and Rachel. It worked out very well.

Thomas and Rachel were sitting by the fire, talking. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Marilla and John dancing and laughing. Rachel’s thoughts turned wistful as she found herself wishing again for something she could never have.

Looking back at Thomas, she wondered again if it could work with him. He seemed like a good man, and she was so tired of being alone.

Her eyes trailed back to the dancing. John was whispering in Marilla’s ear and nodding towards the forest. Laughing, Marilla followed him into the darkness.

Rachel watched them until they were out of sight. She spent the rest of the night staring at the fire feeling numb and broken. Thomas stayed by her side in companionable silence.

 

**#5:**

Mrs. Smith was smiling as she weaved flowers through Rachel’s hair. Her wedding dress was white with lace along the trim. Her father had proudly said ‘Only the best for my daughter on her wedding day,’ as he ordered the most expensive dress in the catalogue.

Rachel tried to smile at her parents’ enthusiasm, but couldn’t get past the guilt that was broiling in her stomach.

When her mother stepped outside for a moment, Rachel stepped in front of the full-length mirror and examined her form from multiple angles. It still wasn’t showing, thank goodness. She might actually be able to get through this day without too many whispers.

She knew her parents would be disappointed in her when the baby was born after 7 months instead of 9, but much like everyone in this little town, they would have the tact not to mention it. The most important thing is that she would be married when it was born. Only she and Thomas would ever know the truth for sure.

Brushing a bit more powder on her nose, Rachel looked in the mirror and practiced smiling. On the third try, she managed something passable. “It could honestly be okay,” she reminded her reflection in an attempt to bolster herself forward.

There was a light knocking on the door. “Come in,” Rachel said, pinching her cheeks quickly and forcing the well practiced smile onto her lips.

It was Marilla. She looked paler than usual, sallow even. Rachel hadn’t seen her in months, not since Marilla had appeared out of the blue sobbing about her own misfortune. After that, Marilla had sequestered herself at Green Gables and no one had seen her since. Mrs. Cuthbert was sick and Matthew was quick to spread the fact that the Cuthberts were not accepting visitors at this time.

Rachel rushed forward and pulled her friend into a hug. “Oh, Marilla! What are you doing here? Are you all right?” She stepped back again, taking a long moment to look her friend over.

Marilla was in a blue dress, her hair pulled back and looking very smart. She had clearly put a good deal of effort into her appearance.

“Are you here for my wedding?” Rachel gasped. Of course, Marilla had been invited… but Rachel had never gotten a reply.

If anything, Marilla seemed to shrink into herself even more. “If that’s all right…”

“Yes, of course it is!” Rachel hugged her friend again. “I’ve just been so worried about you.”

Bravely, Marilla managed a small smile for Rachel’s benefit. “I’m all right.”

Nodding, Rachel smiled back. “I’m glad you’re here…” She really wasn’t sure what to say, what to ask, after all this time. Settling on the simplest truth, she continued. “I’m not sure I could do this without you.”

“You could,” Marilla said with a conviction that Rachel found to be enviable. Turning, Marilla started for the door. “I had better find a seat… I’m sure your mother and sisters would probably like to have the room back.

Rachel couldn’t stop herself. “What happened, Marilla?”

Marilla’s hand froze on the doorknob. She didn’t turn or react, she was still as a statue.

“Between you and John. For months, I heard nothing…” Rachel didn’t know why she asked right then, why the questions couldn’t wait… but she needed to ask.

Her friend’s hand turned white as it clenched the doorknob tightly, and that was her only reaction at first. Then Marilla spoke so quietly that Rachel had to strain to hear it. “I lost the baby, so I didn’t have to marry him anymore.” Then Marilla opened the door and walked through it.

In an instant, Rachel’s hand flew to her own stomach as she gasped at the news. Feeling the flutter in her stomach, Rachel rubbed it soothingly. It could be nerves or it could be the baby moving, she told herself.

Looking at the mirror, Rachel tried smiling again. She pinched her cheeks, straightened her gown and tried very hard to forget that for one chilling moment…Rachel was jealous.


End file.
